The Last Kiss
by ilovetobycavanaugh
Summary: Spence is dating Alex. She loves Alex, but what will happen when she meets a blue eyed stranger. :)


**so this is my second fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. let me add a side note. I ship Spoby, but no one really ever saw much of Alex so I figured they need a tragic love story. Don't worry Spoby is in here eventually ;)**

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was getting ready to go to this big award ceremony with my boyfriend Alex. We have been going out for 4 years. We met in collage, I knew him a little bit from high school. I really did not want to go to this ceremony, I don't even really know what it was for. I had put on a mid-thigh black dress and some matching black heels. I never really wore heels. I had also gotten my nails done that morning. I just wanted this dinner to be over with already. I don't know why he drags me to the things, he knows I hate them. He told me he had some big thing to ask me. I curled my hair and applied light make up. I didn't hear the door open, but I felt arms wrap around me. I gasp and swing around. I see Alex.

"Did Aria let you in?" I question him. Aria is my room mate, we met in high school. He nods leaning into kiss me. I bite my lip and close my eyes. He sees that I am waiting on a kiss. He tease me by brushing his lips with mine and then kisses my noes. He pulls away. I open my eyes. "You are such a tease." I grin at him.

"I am not a tease, Hastings." I nod at what he says. "I was going to wait to do something but I don't know if I can wait much longer."

I look at him with curious eyes. All he does is smile. His eyes find mine. He laughs at me. "What I so funny?" I say wanting to know why he keeps looking at me and laughing. He just looks at me. He looks a little nervous. I give him another confused look. All of a sudden he gets down on one knee and pulls a box out of his suit pocket.

"I was going to wait till later," he grabs my left hand with his right," I love you and I want to be with you forever, Spencer Hastings. Will you marry me?" All I can do is nod. He takes the diamond ring and places it on my left ring finger. There are tears in my eyes I am go happy. I can't wait to tell my parents and my friends. I am hoping my friends will be supportive, they don't really like Alex. They will have to get over it because now we are engaged. I wipe away the tears.

"Hey, don't cry this is supposed to be a happy occasion." He looks in my eyed I smile. "These are tears of happiness and joy." I say to him. He smiles back. "Lets get going don't want to be late." I nod as he takes his hand in mine.

As we walk out I see Aria curled up on the couch watching Say yes to the dress eating take-out from yesterday when we ate together. "Hey, you don't have any plans tonight?" I ask . She looks up.

"Yeah. My friend Hannah is coming over. Oh I forgot to ask, tomorrow Emily, her friend Hannah with her boyfriend Caleb, and their friend Toby are going to coffee. Do you two want to come?"

"I can't I have a big meeting." Alex says squeezing my hand.

" I would love to Ar," I say looking in her deep brown eyes. "Well we better get going and I was wondering if we could talk later?"

"Yep we sure can. " The tiny brunette smiles at me, I return the smile and squeeze Alex's hand.

He leads me out of the apartment. When we reach the car he opens the door for me. I smile as a thank you. He dips his head. I am excited to meet Aria's friends tomorrow. Aria and I have been roommates ever since We had gotten out of collage. She went to become a writer and I went to become a lawyer. We were in the same dorm too. I was happy I didn't have some stranger for a roommate. We had lost touch between high school and collage. It was weird at first but then we got close. Now she is a full-time writer and I am helping my mom and her office. Aria also met her boyfriend in collage. His name is Ezra Fitz.

In a way I have never felt like being a lawyer is what I wanted to do, but it is what my parents expected me to do. I know they will be excited to hear that I am getting married to Alex.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know, should I keep going with it or delete? please let me know. I love knowing your opinions and what you think should happen. Please let me know. :) **


End file.
